¡Vamos a adoptarlo!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: OneShot. ¡Pero vamos Kidou-kun! ¡Fudou quiere adoptar a un chico! ¡Promete que no será una lata! El chico es una gran sorpresa xD


**I**

**¡Vamos a adoptarlo!**

-Ohhhh, Yuuto-kun, ¡Vamos a adoptarlo! ¿Sí?

-¿Adoptarlo? ¿Pero qué clase de idea tienes en mente ahora?

-Ah, por favor. -Rogaba. -¡Vamos a adoptarlo!

Y puso una cara tan adorable que hizo sonrojar al mismo Kidou.

-¿Me dejas adoptarlo? Prometo que no será una lata. ¡Yo lo quiero!

Sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Y dónde está? -Preguntó Kidou intentando hacerse el indiferente ante su dulce esposo, aún cuando se enrojecía cada vez más.

-¡Pasa! -Gritó Fudou hacia la puerta con enorme alegría.

Entonces la puerta del recibidor se abrió, y asomó una persona.

-Hola. -Dijo parpadeando.

-Pero si es,

-¡Pasa Tsurugi! ¡Pasa! -Gritó Fudou eufórico interrumpiendo el susurro de su esposo.

Tsurugi entró apenado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah, Kidou-kun. ¡Nuestro pequeño llegó! -Fudou abrazó dulcemente a su esposo y se dirigió hasta el recién llegado.

Tsurugi lo miró acercarse, y empezó a sonrojarse.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido venir. -Habló Fudou tomándolo de la nuca dulcemente. -Pero pasa, está será tu nueva casa y la casa de Yuuichi.

Kidou sonrió.

Al igual que el apenado Tsurugi.

-Entonces tú serás nuestro pequeño huésped esta tarde. -Habló Kidou complacido.

-Si te molesta,

-Al contrario. -Interrumpió Kidou con una sonrisa cada vez más grande. -Me da mucho gusto que seas tú precisamente, a quien Fudou escogió.

Tsurugi se sonrojó.

Y Fudou estaba profundamente feliz.

-Entonces, caballeros. -Dijo éste tomando a ambos muchachos tras la espalda. -Será mejor que se sienten en el comedor, la cena estará lista en menos de diez minutos, y les aseguro que será exquisita.

Era una adorable ama de casa, siempre tan dispuesto a complacer a su amoroso marido capitán del Teikoku. Quién lo adoraba enormemente y cuidaba con su vida.

Usaba su delantal rosado y su bonito cabello sujeto en forma de coleta de pony, con una cintita que le hacía juego al color de su delantal y a su adorable suéter.

Había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la mañana cocinando la cena; aún cuando despidiera amorosamente como todos los días a su amado, quien extrañado le preguntaba el motivo de tanto ajetreo.

Fudou no le decía nada y se limitaba a tocarle la nariz y darle un beso.

Tras llegar del Teikoku, Fudou habló con él, y sorprendido intentó negarse.

Pensaba que el adoptar a un niño era un poco presuroso, para apenas su primer año de matrimonio. Pero Fudou insistió en que no se trataba de un pequeño, sino de alguien que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Fudou mismo había ido a buscar a los hermanos Tsurugi y les había propuesto la idea de adoptarlos.

Yuuichi veía en ello un alivio y una bonita oportunidad de la vida para que volviera a ser feliz; aún cuando Kyosuke se mostraba reacio y no muy convencido.

Fudou había pasado cuando menos un par de meses conociéndolos más a ambos, y finalmente había logrado ganarse el corazón de Kyosuke, aún cuando éste no deseara admitirlo.

Por ello es que lo citó tras visitar a su hermano, y le pidió que se presentara cuando menos una hora después de que Kidou llegara a casa.

Deseaba terminar de convencerlo.

Finalmente lo había logrado.

Aunque jamás le dijo a Kidou de quién se trataba.

Aquella tarde la pasaron tan bien, que Tsurugi realmente deseaba quedarse desde ese mismo momento. Le gustaba mucho estar con Fudou y había visto que Kidou era una persona realmente agradable.

Se sentía muy bien con ambos.

Tras el término de la cena, Tsurugi y Kidou ayudaron a levantar los platos y sirvieron postre.

Fudou le había preparado la porción más grande de pastel a Kysosuke, y éste lo aceptó encantado.

Kidou había observado y escuchado atentamente a Tsurugi durante toda la cena y hasta este momento, no había dado una respuesta hacía la petición de Fudou.

Finalmente, a la hora del postre, lo miró fijamente y Tsurugi pudo advertirlo.

Kidou se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando a Tsurugi.

Éste alzó la cara soberbiamente.

-¿Cuándo crees que podamos traer tus cosas y las de tu hermano? -Preguntó Kidou.

Tsurugi bajó la guardia sorprendido.

Y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Fudou se estremeció y se acercó a Kidou para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Gracias, gracias! -Decía Fudou queriendo llorar. -¡Kidou-kun, me has hecho tan felíz!

Kidou sonreía apenado.

-Pero que no se te ocurra querer adoptar a más chicos, creo que con Yuuichi y Kyosuke estaremos más que bien. -Dijo entre risas.

-Pero claro, solamente los quería a ellos dos. -Dijo Fudou y corrió a abrazar a su pequeño Kyosuke.

-Te dije que diría que sí. -Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Tsurugi sonrió y agradeció en su interior, profundamente a Kidou.

Quien en el fondo estaba igual de contento que él.

-El sábado me parece un buen día. -Habló Tsurugi antes de marcharse. -Desde temprano estarán las cosas listas.

-Entonces pasaré por ellas. -Dijo Kidou. -Mientras Fudou termina de preparar las habitaciones.

Fudou asintió.

-Iré al hospital a darle la buena noticia a Yuuichi. -Habló Tsurugi sonriente. -Gracias por todo y nos vemos el sábado. -Hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

-Te llevo. -Se adelantó Kidou. -Sirve que en el camino nos conocemos mejor.

Se acercó a Tsurugi y ambos sonrieron.

-¡Yo también voy! -Dijo Fudou emocionado, desatándose el cabello y quitándose el delantal, y se acercó a ambos. -Démosle todos la noticia. ¡Estoy ansioso de verlo nuevamente!

Asi que salieron de la casa y fueron al encuentro del hermano de Tsurugi.


End file.
